


Mind maze of emotions

by SluttyPlatypus



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: 0w0 - Freeform, Dabs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, avocato is garys mans 0w0, im a nerd who cant tag for shit, kissing your best friend, love my boys, my gay boys, ok ima stop now, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPlatypus/pseuds/SluttyPlatypus
Summary: How do you get out of a mind maze where death cookies are trying to kill you?Easy, kiss your best friend.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Garycato
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	Mind maze of emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-wright because thats all i do.

"You want me to close my eyes to wake up?! That doesn't make any sense!" Gary exclaimed hysterically.

"NOTHING makes any sense in here!" Avocato emphasized.

"Gary?"

/Is that...could it be?/ Gary thought as he whipped around.

"Quin?"

"Hey Gary, i've missed you, come here" 'Quin' beckoned.

"Quin..." Gary started forward.

"Gary!" Avocato sprang forward latching onto Gary's arm.

"Let go!" Gary snarled, throwing Avocato to the ground ruffly.

Avocato hit the ground hard, stunned that Gary would ever be this aggressive towards him.

/He must really like her.../ Avocato thought sadly.

"Avocato i thought you liked me."

Avocato shivered as he turned around.

He was shocked to see 'Gary' standing there.

"Uhhhh....." Avocato mumbled.

"Ummm.... of course i like you were friends."

'Gary' looked heart-broken at Avocato's words.

"But i thought you wanted to be with me" 'Gary' said sticking out his bottom lip in a pout that Avocato thought was oh-so-adorable.

"Ummm...." Gary mumbled awkwardly.

Gary turned back to 'Quin' , even thought he didn't want to, in fact all he wanted to do was to stare at Avocato all day.

Be careful what you wish for....

Gary was surprised to see 'Avocato' was no longer 'Quin'.

"Hi Gary~" Avocato purred seductively.

Gary's jaw dropped as he flushed bright red.

"Come to Daddy~" Avocato said, making the come hither gesture.

"Uhh...umm....i...uhhh" Gary said stumbling over his own word.

"............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................."

"I think i know how to get out-" Avocato muttered, embarrassed.

Gary looked up, grateful that Avocato had broken the silence.

"-But you wont like it."

Gary thought about it, anything would be better than this awkward silence.

"Okay let's try it" Gary maffled.

Suddenly, Avocato Grabbed Gary and pulled him into a deep, fiery kiss.

The world they were trapped in slowly melted away.

Avocato pulled away, staring at Gary with what can only be described as bedroom eyes.

"I thought you said i wouldn't like it" Gary questioned playfully, a coy smile on his face.

Avocato didn't respond, just reached down to twirl a piece of Gary's hair, staring into Gary's eyes passionately.

Avocato leaned in for another kiss, his lips softly brushing Gary's as both their eyes fell closed and Avocato let out a soft pur.

Suddenly, both their eye shot open.

"MOONCAKE!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a Garycato discord server? Because im working on one.  
> Also, Follow my side blog on tumblr {originalcontent-sluttyplatypus} i post Garycato stuff along with other syfi shows you probably watch if you watch Final space [Rick & morty, Futurama, Invader zim, Gravity falls, etc.]  
> Thx for reading you fab mo' fo's!


End file.
